James Potter Our Son Is Not A Quaffle
by Final Fiction X
Summary: JAMES POTTER! What? OUR SON IS NOT A QUAFFLE! Right, now a Quaffle. NOT A QUAFFLE! Not a Quaffle, not a quaffle, not a quaffle. JAMES! Sorry...
1. Goodbye Hogwarts

**James Potter Our Son Is Not A Quaffle**

**Chapter One:** _Quidditch Vows_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK's!_

_Authors Note!_

_This first chapter is redone! After I wrote the original one I started making a plot and outline thing. And then I realised I had to change the first chapter a little bit. But then I looked back at the chapter and decided it could use some work. So here it is! I hope you all like this one better than the last!_

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

Blackness. Nothing could be heard except for James.

"This is it mates, win or lose. We leave this school champions."

The team cheered nervously, a soft sound of a whistle came from the distance. "Let's do this!" James shouted as the doors opened into the bright Monday morning air.

The Gryffindor team walked proudly onto the field. Cheers and boos came from all around the stadium. James looked into the stands,

"Front row just like you promised," James grinned and waved up at a short red hair girl. He could make out a smile on her face, and she waved back at him enthusiastically.

Sirius came up behind him and clamped him on the back. "You gonna do it after the game I take it?" James laughed, "If we win or lose, yes I'm going to ask Lily Evans to marry me!"

Sirius grinned at his friend. "That's my boy!"

Again the stadium filled with jeers and applause as the Slytherin team entered the field.

James walked up to the center of the long field to shake hands with the Slytherin captian.

"Potter,"

"Stain," James said visiously gripping his hand and squeezing it tightly. The two 'men' gave each other one last hard stare before Madam Houch separated them.

"I want a clean game, no trick from either of you." She preached. Both captians nodded. "On my whistle you may start." The teams mounted there brooms.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" The commentary shouted as the whistle blew loud and shrill.

"Gryffindor has the ball. Laker has the Quaffle he passes it off to Potter, now it's back to Laker. Oh, that had to hurt! A beater to the head, and Laker drops the Quaffle."

Sam grimmanced, "Ouch I hate it when they get hit with those black balls." She looked over at Lily who was intently watching the game. "You're eyes seem to be stuck on one player Lil's."

Lily looked up, "Sorry Sam, James is just so worried about this game. Gryffindor's never won the final match and now that he's team captian he wants to make sure it's his team."

"Potter has the Quaffle, he dives Yuno. **GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"**

Lily and Sam stood up and cheered. "Woohoo!" Sam screamed as loud as she could. "God I love Quidditch!" Lily laughed, "It wasn't always your favorite."

Sam gave her a spectiacal. "Oh an you little miss Evans, you've always loved Quidditch, right?"

Lily blushed, "You weren't the one on the jinxed broom, Sam!" Her friend laughed. There first year at Hogwarts, in flying class Lily's broom had been jinxed by James and Sirius. It had taken her on a spiral of loops and turns which she had barly the strength to stay on. Although, James and Sirius had a good laugh.

"Oh and Slytherin Jankins is nailed in the stomach by a beater off Black's bat. Nice one!"

"YEA SIRIUS!" Sam jumped up and yelled. "That's my baby, hit 'em hard and watch 'em fall!"

Lily laughed, "You're making it rather obvious that you like him, I thought you wanted to keep that our little secret?" Lily kicked up an eyebrow.

"My dear Lily, it's the last day!" Sam smirked. "Besides watch this." Sam jumped up and waved her arms around until she caught Sirius's eye.

"SIRIUS I LOVE YOOOOOOOOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. No one could mistake the look of pure pleasure that crossed his face when he heard these words.

He waved at her estaticly. "I LOVE Y…" He started but a bludger hit him hard in his left ear and he went tumbling towards the ground.

Sam sat down rather quickly after checking to make sure Sirius was ok. "Lily, don't you dare say a word!"

Lily merely clutched her sides in a fit of silent laughter.

"heh heh heh heh," Sam mocked her making weird huffing sounds. "It's sooo funny."

"Hide's spotted the snitch! He's making a dive for it. Talic is right on his tail. Which one will pull up first? Hide's reaching out… he's, he's, **HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"**

Red and Gold flags waved like wild as the team circled the pitch, even though two members were missing Gryffindor had won the game 160-40.

Lily rushed out to the grounds to congradulate James, and Sam rushed off to the Hospital Wing.

"Lily!" James scooped her up in his arms and wheeled her around in circles. "Lily, we won! HA-HA I knew we would!"

Lily grinned, "And a Gryffindor is _always_ right." The recited together.

"Follow me, I need to talk to you alone." James whispered in her ear and carried her off to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Lily grinned, she knew what was going on. When it came to big secrets Sirius was really never one to be trusted.

He set her down carefully, then got onto on of his knees. "Lily Evans, will you…"

There was a scream in the distance, followed by more screams and yells.

James stopped and looked out toward the grounds, then he looked at Lily. Lily gasped, her eyes grew wide.

"James, we have to…" Lily started but James stopped her, "Just give me five more seconds!"

"NO James, we have to go, NOW!' She pulled her hand out of his and yanked her wand from her robes. She set off at a sprint towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"DAMIT!" James cursed and pulled out his own wand and set off after her, leaving the ring in the dirt.

The scene was a horrible one. Several students were spralled out, dead among the grounds. Standing in the middle of all the wreck was Voldemmort.

James looked around, Remus and Peter were lying stunned a few feet away, and rushing towards Voldemort was Lily.

"LILY!" James shouted after here. "What the hell are you doing?" But it became apparent. She flashed her wand and a curse hit him hard in the back. His robes tore and he wirled around to face her.

"You dare to challenge The Dark Lord?" He growled his features glowing. He blocked her second attack and returned it with another curse.

"CRUCIO!"

Lily dropped her wand and fell to the ground screaming in agony. She rolled over and over on the ground.

"LILY!" Without a thought he ran forward his wand raised. He sent a curse but Voldemort wirled around and protected himself. Leaving Lily motionless on the ground.

"Aguamenti!" James shouted, a jet of water shot out his wand.

Voldemort laughed, "Protego." The jet bounced off his shield. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Flagrate!" James roared fire shot out his wand this time, but again Voldemort blocked it.

"IMPERIO!" Voldemort whiped his wand at James.

James knelt to the ground. "Stay where you are," Voldemort hissed, he was controlling James. "Now lift your wand to your throat."

Lily shook her head and looked up. Voldemort was standing over James his wand raised a milisouls look on his face. "You will die here."

"NO!" Lily screamed and ran forward without another thought she pierced her wand into his back. He let out a cry, but Lily didn't remove it. "Sectumsempra!" Lily cried. Voldemorts insides twisted and riped as the spell cut his insides apart.

He fell to the ground in agony. "You will regret this," and with a loud crack he was gone. Only a pool of blood left in his wake.

Lily gasped for breath, she looked up to she James running towards her. "God Lily, I'd be dead if you hadn't done that." She smiled and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Now let me do this right." James sighed, he got down on his knees and reached into his pocket. But his eyes widened as he remembered leaving it back by the forbidden forest.

"Did you forget the ring?" Lily laughed lightly.

James shook his head and looked at the ground to hide his embarrasement. "You're not supposed to say that Lily!" He looked back up at her, his features glowing.

"I'm sorry," She giggled. "But you're just to predictable."

"Accio Ring!" He muttered lifting his wand. The ring soared into his hand. "Now stop giggling so I can do this right!" James mock scolded her.

Lily bit her lip to hold back her fits of giggles.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked as he held out the ring, ready to place it on her finger.

"Hmmm," She giggled placing a finger to her lip pretending to think about it. "It all depends on…"

"Oh god Lily, I couldn't live without you!" James cried out causing peoples heads to turn. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hey! I didn't know I ever said yes!" She laughed admiring the ring. She looked up at James, he was only inches from her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes James Potter, I would love to marry you," She whispered. James grinned. "Now kiss me baby before I go crazy!"

Lily laughed and enveloped James in a kiss. They broked apart neither being able to kiss very well due to the grins on there faces.

"THAT'S MY BOY JAMES!"

Lily and James looked up to see Sirius limping out of the castle supported by Sam.

"Aww man! I missed it all!" He groaned as he looked about the field.

**--------------------------------------------**

**XXX**

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it… REVIEW IT!**_

_Well I redid this chapter because I realized that James and Lily have three incounters with Voldemort before there final match against him. So I finished writing all my summarys for all my chapters, which means if I finish writing the story completely I can post updates a lot sooner!_

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


	2. Church Search

**James Potter Our Son Is Not A Quaffle**

**Chapter Two:** _Church Search_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK's_

_Authors Note!_

_Well here it is, these first chapters will sort of be fillers because my story really revolves around when Harry is born! But I'll just let you read and hopefully enjoy!_

**----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**---------------------------------**

"James, if we have a lot of members it just makes the whole thing a mess, then we forget to invite just one person and the whole thing turns to murder." Lily complained.

James shook his head. "No, no, no, no! You invite lots of people!"

"There's no point, what's wrong with just a small wedding?"

"Where's the fun?"

"How about just family?" Lily suggested.

"My fathers dead and I have no siblings. And you only have your sister, and her fiancé, Verno."

"Vernon." Lily corrected gazing out the window of James little red sports car.

"Verno, Vernon, what's the difference really, they hate us no matter what there names are." James said waving his hand about.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Wave your hand around."

"Why not?"

"Because it's annoying and it's a sign that you want attention."

"Well I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"James, stop it!"

"Stop what!"

"Arguing!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Stop shouting, you sound like a child."

"WHAT! AHHH! You're telling me I sound like a child?" James growled. "James stop waving your arms around, it means you want attention." He mocked her in a whiny voice.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Just stop!"

"I'll stop if you stop!"

Lily glared at him for a second then looked back out the window.

"Oh really mature Evans, ignore me, like that's really going to make me go away." James teased poking Lily in the arm.

"Stop it," Lily said as she pushed his arm away.

"Stop what?" James said innocently continuing his annoying routeen of poking her in the arm and then looking away when ever she turned to glare at him.

"Do you want me to have second thoughts about this whole wedding idea?" Lily threatened grabbing his finger and bending it backwards slightly.

James pulled his finger away and cried, "I'm not so sure I want to marry someone who's going to bend my fingers back."

"James you are so frustrating sometimes!" Lily huffed turning away from him best she could in a car. "I have a right mind to hex you right now."

But James already had his wand out. "Ready when you are sweetie." He grinned at her, and she turned away again to hide the smile playing on her lips.

He pulled to the side of the road. "Common Lily, don't do this to me!" He moaned poking her in the solder with his wand.

He saw he reach for her pocket where she kept her wand and grinned, and she moved her hand around in a flustered movment.

"Missing something?" He cooed swinging her wand infront of her face. "This just slipped out and.. OW!" He yelped as she punched him in the stomach and grabbed her wand and his.

"Give it back to me," James complained. He reached across her lap to try to get his wand, but she rolled down the window and held them out farther.

"Make me," She whispered wiggling her eyebrows seducivly.

James laughed, "You are just full of surprises."

"Yea well living with…" She began but was silenced by James's lips gently pressing into hers.

He leaned over to get into a more comfortable position. Placing one of his hands on her hips and the other on her neck he deepened the kiss.

Lily, truly surprised by the sudden action pulled her hand back into the car and dropped the wands on her lap. She leaned into him, placing her hands carfully on his face.

Then abruptly it stopped. Lily fell forward a little and the sudden breakaway of her fieance.

"What the…" But she narrowed her eyes as she saw what had happened. James had both wands in his hands and was swinging them back and forth slowly, a foolish grin on his face.

"James you cow!" She scolded him slaping him on the arm lightly.

"Hey now, you gave the invitation!" James grinned and tossed Lily's wand back in her lap. "And it worked, did it not?"

"Using your lips is no way to make some one do something for you!" Lily said in a testy voice. "It's wrong and inappropriate."

"Ohhh sure, you can wiggle your eyebrows all you want at me, but I can't merely kiss you?" James laughed.

"There's a difference be…" Lily was again silenced by James's lips, but this time it was much shorter.

"Lily, we've gotten waaay off topic."

Lily laughed lightly. "You're right, ok what do we have planned out so far."

"Sirius is the best man, Sam's the brides main. Remus is going to walk you down the isle since your own father is incapable." James said softly. "And we have yet to find a church we're going to have the wedding at."

"What about this one?" Lily smiled pointing out the window at a small white church perched on a grassy green hill.

"Hmm," James looked the church up and down. "We won't be able to fit many people in it."

"No, we won't," Lily smiled.

James let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine we'll have a small wedding in that small white church."

"Thank you!" Lily squeeled pecking James on the cheek.

James laughed and pecked her back, "And now it begins!"

----------------------------------

**XXX**

**----------------------------------**

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it… REVIEW IT!**_

_Well that's chapter two! Sorry I know it was pretty boring. It's more of a filler for… well I guess you'll see next chapter! _

_Let's see I've got a challenge for you! If you can reach 20 reviews I'll update sooner than Friday! It's up to you, how soon do you want the update:D_

_MUCHLOVE,  
__Final Fiction X_

_**SHOUT OUTS**_

_smalltowngurl- you always seem to be my first reviewer, hehehe, I'm glad you liked it! Camping was... eh great? Thanks for the review!_

_Dragonfly150- If you keep singing that I'm going to begin to hate that song! Thanks for the review!_

_Turtel- Not a Quaffle Not a Quaffle Not a Quaffle! hehe, I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!_

_constant vigilence- I'm sooo glad you like it! And I agree, I haven't seen to many James and Lily out of Hogwarts... but that could just be me, Thanks for the review!_

_ChipEnchanted- My title seems to have caught many people eyes! I'm glad you like it, Thanks for the review!_

_SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind- woohoo, that name's a lot to type! Thanks for the review!_

_eternal-charmer- another one drawn by the title/summary! I'm also glad you did read it! If I get enough reviews I'll update before next friday! Thanks for the review!_

_Andrien- I'm glad you liked it! I don't think I can dump another story on my beta! I'll get back to you about it! Thanks for the review!_

_Stoneage Woman- Very interesting! Hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review!_

_shmokey-bear- I can never seem to spell tongue right! --sigh-- My spell check hates me for it! ... random? As in my story... it's only a first chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_lilyhermioneevans- woohoo, another long name! I member when my names what 'xo-hersheysxoxokisses-ox' hahaha I drove people crazy! Thanks for the review!_

_Julie- I'm glad you LOVE IT! Yes adventurous romance! Thanks for the review!_


	3. Wedding Crasher PART ONE

**James Potter Our Son Is Not Quaffle**

**Chapter Three: **_The Wedding Crasher PART ONE  
_

_Authors Note!_

_Whoops I accidentily deleted this when I was trying to update! heh, well it's all better now, the next chapter is the real update XD _

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands shook slightly as she straightened the wrinkles in her dress.

"Lily if you don't stop soon you're going to cause me to go crazy!" Sam laughed as her friend gave her a nervous smile.

"Well excuse me for being nervous on my wedding day, it's not like I do these things all the time."

Sam grinned, "Just keep your eyes on the prize."

There was a light knock on the door. "It's time to go Lily." Remus's voice floated through the door.

The two girls squeeled in excitement. Sam fixed Lily's hair one last time and place the vail over her head. Together they slowly walked towards the doors that led to the chapple.

The music began to play and with one last smile and wave, Sam disappeared around the corner to walk down the isle first. She was Lily's choice as the brides maid.

Lily tried to channel her nerves into a bright smile, but Remus merely laughed.

"Relax Lily, it's going to be fine." Remus assured her massaging her solders lightly. "you're both really nervous, the fact is you're both in love so there's no reason to have problems with your nerves."

Lily was eternally glad Remus had been ok with walking her down the isle. Her parents had dies three years before and she had no father to do the honors. Besides, having Remus here was a blessing, he always knew what to say.

Peter appeared at the door way, "You two are up," He whispered, then motioned to the isle and disappeared.

Remus linked his arm in Lily's. "Deep breaths."

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

Sirius laughed softly at his friend. "Jamie I've never seen you so nervous before."

"Shut up Sirius," James muttered as he watched Sam walk slowly and gracefully down the isle.

"Breath James, Breath in,"

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

"Breath out," remus instructed as they began the walk down the isle.

Lily tried to smile but was to aware of her shaking knees, she leaned on Remus for support.

"Breath in,"

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

"Breath out," Sirius tried to calm his friend, but his voice caught as he saw Lily start her way down the isle.

"She's beautiful," James gasped silently as he watched her. She was in a white gowned, which lightly bounced with every step she took. A sliky lace wove gently over her solders. A silk flower vail kept her hair out of her eyes as the light sheet of lace covered her face.

She made it down the isle with no mistakes, but when Remus left her side she swayed dangerously, stumbling on the steps a little.

James could see her blush. He smiled as she took her place across from him, a boquet of lillys in her hands.

The priest did the vows slowly but surely. Lily and James only spoke two words.

"Do you James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your laugully wedded wife? Till death do you apart?"

James smiled and squeezed Lily's hands, "I do."

The priest nodded and smiled, "Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your laufully wedded husband? Till death do you apart?"

Happy tears leaked from her eyes as she nodded, "I-I d…"

A loud crack sounded inturupting her sentence. Dark black robes billowed out of smoke. Lord Voldemort stood infront of them.

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!**

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_**  
**


	4. Wedding Crasher PART TWO

**James Potter Our Son Is Not A Quaffle**

**Chapter Four:** The Wedding Crasher Part Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK's!_

_Authors Note!_

_After a massive writers block and trying to keep up in school I've finally updated. I don't have a life threatening excuse or anything like that, just lazyness, and I'm terribly sorry, I hope you can still enjoy this chapter. I spell checked best I could so I hope it's ok! _

_** Oh and thanks to Crissyissy for her comment "GO ON, YOU PRAT!" hehe that finally got me moving, and the support of all you others, I wouldn't beable to update with all of you! You're like the gas that keeps a car going! I adore you all! **_

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

Time seemed to stand still as Voldemort's cloak wisked in the wind, his eyes fixed on James. In his right hand he held his wand loosely, as though he was quite relaxed.

James and Lily felt quite the opposite of being relaxed. Lily's heart was pounding and she was shaking slightly at Voldemort's sudden appearance. James was holding Lily to his chest, his heart was pounding just as fast as his fiancés.

"Sorry I'm late," Voldemort's voice cracked the silence bitterly. "I only just found out that there was a wedding today, having not been invited." There were several harsh laughs from the crowd Voldemort's followers stepped forth. The first death eater stepped to Voldemort's side and muttered something in his ear. Voldemort nodded a slit of a smile distorted his face, the death eater pulled back his cloak.

"Servus!" Lily gasped staring into his hard black eyes. She pulled away from James to fully face Snape. "What are you doing with him, when did this happen?"

James let out a hard laugh trying to pull Lily back towards him but she refused to look away from Snape. "He's always been a dirty sniveling pathetic git, nothing more, just much less."

Snape's eyes left Lily's face and bore into James' eyes. "Take a breath Potter," he muttered looking a little unsure of himself as James' eyes narrowed. "I can hear you teeth grinding from over here."

"You sniveling litter worm, how dare you innturup my mates' wedding!" Snape's eyes shot towards the sound of the outbreak as Sirius and Remus stepped forward. Sirius' eyes were murderus, as were Remus'. "I don't know why we're standing around talking," Remus spoke this time. Peter stepped forward now from behind Sirius, and raised his wand, in suit every guest followed his actions.

James' face let slide a small smile, "ready babe?" Lily grasped his hand, her wand in the other. "AVIS!!" Lily cried her wand pointed at Snape, a large flock of small twittering birds erupted from her wand. He deflected it silently and easily, catching Lily offgaurd, last time she'd seen James and Servus dual he'd been rather horrid.

"CURCIO!" James shouted his wand targeted at Voldemort. As James had figured Voldemort deflected his attack. "Curcio," Voldemort's voice was smooth and relaxed. "PROTEGO!" James shouted quickly, creating a barrier that deflected Voldemort's attack.

The courtyard was suddenly filled with shouts of spells as each witch and wizard jumped into action.

Snape's wand was pointed at Lily, who was waiting for an opening. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape shouted, changing his target to James, who was distracted by Voldemort.

James' let out a cry of pain as an invisible sword seemed to gash at his body. He fell to the ground unable to move, only staining the carpet with his blood.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed watching him wither in pain on the floor. "Don't move or I'll kill him!" Voldemort's voice called to Lily, stopping her from rushing to James' side.

"STUPEFY!" Snape cried giving Lily no time to react. A bolt of red hit her square in her chest, knocking her hard to the floor.

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

Lily groaned, her head was pounding and she couldn't feel her body. She jumped suddenly as she realized what had happened. "JAMES!" she shouted out her eyes shooting open. She tried to move but couldn't, her limps all seemed to be glued together.

"Lily, quiet or he'll hear you!" Lily's heart skipped a beat as she looked over at the speaker. Alice Longbottom was lying in a bed next to her's, she was also under a body bind curse.

"What's… going on?" Lily asked trying to catch her breath, "why are we here, I need to get out, James is dying!"

"I'm not sure why we're here, Frank and I were fighting Crabb and Malfoy, Crabb started torturing Frank and when I tried to aid him Malfoy stuned me. I woke up here alone, then Snape apperated in here with you on his back, he laughed at me and laid you down."

"How long have we been in here?" Lily asked knowing Alice probably wouldn't know. Alice shook her head, "I can't say, but it hasn't been terribly long."

"You've been here for about an hour now." Lily and Alice looked to the corner of the room, there sat Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord should be here soon, I've alerted him that you're both awake."

Lily felt her pulse flare, both she and Alice could easily be tortured in there current state, with no defense to use.

A loud crack caused both the victims to jump, Bellatrix stood quickly and ducked into a bow as Voldemort appeared in front of them. His hood covering his face from the women.

"Thank you for watching them Bella, you may return to the wedding, Sirius and Remus are putting up quite a fight now that Snape is ripping James into nothing. Lily let a gasp escape her lips. Voldemort turned to face her, his face twisted with his smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alice cried struggling against the body bind. Voldemort glared at Alice, "Curcio," he growled. Alice's face twisted in pain, her jaw was tense and her eyes were squeezed shut as beads of sweat began running down her face.

"Stop, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lily cried feeling completely worthless as she watched her friend suffer. Voldemort lifted his wand, releasing Alice and turned his eyes back to Lily. "You must both wonder why you're here, I can answer that easily." Lily glanced over at Alice who was breathing harshly her eyes still shut in pain. "A servant of mine has reported an important message of the future."

Alice coughed and opened her eyes, "It's foolish to fiddle with the future." Voldemort laughed, "foolish, I agree, but if I hadn't I might be destroyed one day."

Lily bit her tongue to hold back her comment. "You see," Voldemort continued. "Last year I had to kill one of my followers for betrayal, Regulus Black, you need not know why. Then Snape came to me completing what Black had failed to do, he heard a prophecy by Sybill Trelawney, a rather interesting one actually."

Voldemort walked to the window, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches …

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …"

"Why does that matter to us, it seems you should be the one worried." Lily stated trying to figure out why he was telling them this.

"Lily Evans, you're smarter than that." Voldemort laughed turning away from the window to again face the helpless women.

"You suspect us to be baring the child who has 'the power to vanquish the Dark Lord', that idiotic, this is the second time we've fought you in battle." Alice scoffed.

Lily nodded, "we haven't even 'defied' you in this battle, so how do you expect us to be baring the baby that is to defeat you, it doesn't add up."

"Oh but it does, in many more ways than one. I won't tell you more because I'm not sure how the battle rages at the courtyard." Voldemort turned away from them.

"What are you going to do to us?" Alice questioned. Voldemort laughed, "what do you think?"

**-----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------**

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!**_

_Again my greatest appoligies for the long wait, I know this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait, but I hope it will do, I promise I will update every weekend from now on!! I swear on my car, if I don't I'll stop driving, but I'll also have to stop driving if I don't have gasoline, so please review XD_

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


End file.
